Problem: Let $A$ be the vertex of the graph of the equation $y=x^2 - 2x + 3 $. Let $B$ be the vertex of the graph of the equation $y=x^2 + 4x + 10 $. What is the distance between $A$ and $B$?
Completing the square in each equation results in the equations $y=(x - 1)^2 + 2 $ and $y=(x + 2)^2 + 6$. Thus, $A = (1, 2)$ and $B = (-2, 6)$. We can then find the distance between $A$ and $B$ to be $\sqrt{(1-(-2))^2 + (2-6)^2} = \sqrt{9+16} =\boxed{5}$.